philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Net 25 Program Schedule
Net 25 prides itself to be the first "Kanlungan" TV network that airs mostly animated shows, kid-oriented and children shows as well as religious shows, DWTV programs, information technology, entertainment shows and news and public service programs some of these schedules daily at 5:00am to 12:00mn with replay of Net 25 programs at 12:00mn to 5:00am. On November 2011, together with the change of slogan to "Dito Na 'ko!" (I'm here!), NET 25 created two new departments, Integrated News and Public Service (headed by Arlyn dela Cruz) and Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). 'Monday-Friday' * 5:00am - Pambansang Almusal (hosted by Onin Miranda, Gen Subardiaga, Eden Suarez and Nichole Layno) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 7:00am - Eagle News: Morning Edition (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 7:30am - Home Page * 9:00am - Kapatid sa Hanapbuhay * 9:30am - Moments (with Gladys Reyes-Sommereux) * 10:30am - Dennis the Menace (Monday); Winx Club (Tuesday); Heathcliff (Wednesday); Madeline (Thursday); Growing Up Creepie (Friday) * 11:00am - Spoon (hosted by Janice De Belen) * 12:00nn - Convergence (with Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis) * 12:30pm - DWTV Journal * 1:00pm - Church News * 1:30pm - Tomorrow Today * 2:00pm - The New Yankee Workshop (Monday-Wednesday); Gabay sa Kalusugan (Thursday and Friday) * 2:30pm - Tribe * 3:00pm - The Incredible Cheesy Adventures of Chez (Monday); Totally Spies! (Tuesday); Team Galaxy (Wednesday); The New Adventures of the Ocean Girl (Thursday); Maya & Miguel (Friday) * 3:30pm - My Dad the Rock Star (Monday); Dragon Flyz (Tuesday); Kid vs. Kat (Wednesday); Four Eyes! (Thursday); Sabrina's Secret Life (Friday) * 4:00pm - Grossology * 4:30pm - Koko Kwik Kwak (Monday); PappyLand (Tuesday); Telesineskwela (Wednesday); Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (Thursday); Kulit Bulilit (Friday) * 5:00pm - Landmarks Revisited (with Faye de Castro) * 5:30pm - Responde: Tugon, Aksyon, Ngayon (with Onin Miranda at Mavic Trinidad) (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); Aprub!: Gawin Natin 'To! Kasama si Ellaine Fuentes (Tuesday and Thursday) * 6:00pm - Mata ng Agila (anchored by Ely Saludar and Weng Dela Fuente) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 7:00pm - I-Balita Online (anchored by Arlyn dela Cruz) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 7:30pm - Spoon (hosted by Janice De Belen) * 8:30pm - 5 Girls and a Dad (starting Richard Quan as the Lorenzo "Enzo" Legazpi, Precious Lara Quigaman as Veron Legazpi, Dixie Nedic as Mimay Legazpi, Kate Nizedel as Anna Liza Legazpi, Abby Quilnat as Alex Legazpi and Chesca Salcedo as Valerie Legazpi) * 9:30pm - Eagle News: Evening Edition (with Alma Angeles) * 10:00pm - INC Chronicles (Monday); Stories of Faith (Tuesday); Lights of Salvation (Wednesday); Pag-Asa, Pananampalataya at Pag-Ibig (Thursday); Ang Pagbubunyag (Friday) * 10:30pm - Ang Tamang Daan * 11:00pm - The Message (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); Pasugo (Tuesday and Thursday) * 11:30 pm - On Set (Monday and Friday); Camera Geek TV (with Paolo Soler and Meg Siozon) (Tuesday and Thursday); Footprints (with Christopher Roxas) (Wednesday) Saturday * 5:00am - Landas ng Buhay * 5:30am - INC Chronicles * 6:00am - INC and the Bible * 6:30am - Pasugo * 7:00am - Sessions on 25th Street (hosted by Ernie Magtuto) * 8:00am - Bundesliga Kick-Off! * 8:30am - Urban Peasant * 9:00am - Art Angel * 9:30am - In Focus * 10:00am - Sandra the Fairytale Detective * 10:30am - Chinoy TV * 11:30am - Pilipinas Exam (with Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis) * 12:30pm - DWTV Journal * 1:00pm - In Good Shape * 1:30pm - Skyland * 2:00pm - Skytrackers * 2:30pm - Drive It * 3:00pm - Trollz * 3:30pm - Gawayn * 4:00pm - Tribe * 4:30pm - Global 3000 * 5:00pm - Popular Mechanics for Kids * 5:30pm - Zoboomafoo * 6:00pm - Eagle News: Weekend Edition (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 6:30pm - Liwanagin Natin (with Ka Totoy Talastas) * 7:30pm - Footprints (with Christopher Roxas) * 8:00pm - Convergence (with Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis) * 8:30pm - Camera Geek TV (with Paolo Soler and Meg Siozon) * 9:00pm - KBO: Kids Box Office * 11:00pm - Eagle News: Weekend Edition (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) * 11:30pm - Footprints (with Christopher Roxas) Sunday * 5:00am - The Message * 5:30am - Ang Pagbubunyag * 6:00am - INC and the Bible * 6:30am - Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo * 7:00am - Family TV Mass * 8:00am - Bundesliga Kick-Off! * 8:30am - Urban Peasant * 9:00am - Frankenstein's Cat * 9:30am - In Focus * 10:00am - 6teen * 10:30am - Chinoy TV *11:30am - Moments (with Gladys Reyes-Sommereux) *12:30pm - DWTV Journal * 1:00pm - In Good Shape *1:30pm - Discover Germany *2:00pm - Lola and Virginia * 2:30pm - Drive It * 3:00pm - Trollz * 3:30pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series * 4:00pm - Tribe * 4:30pm - Global 3000 * 5:00pm - The Red Carpet *6:00pm - Eagle News: Weekend Edition (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *6:30pm - On Set *7:00pm - Landmarks (with Faye de Castro) *8:00pm - Sessions on 25th Street (hosted by Ernie Magtuto) * 9:00pm - Sunday Pinoy Flicks *11:00pm - Eagle News: Weekend Edition (simulcast DZEC 1062 kHz) *11:30pm - On Set with Eagle News Update (hourly news capsule) Net 25 Programs Local Shows Children Shows *''Art Angel'' - Art Angel was a 30-minute Philippine educational show for children aged 6–12 years old. It aims to promote art as accessible and doable and fun to do as well. Art Angel was originally hosted by Carmina Villaroel, Tonipet Gaba and Krystal Reyes. *''KBO: Kids Box Office'' - Net 25’s movie animation cinema featuring films with DreamWorks, Disney, Fox, Nickelodeon and many more. *''Koko Kwik Kwak'' - The children-oriented show produced by Sesame Workshop (Children's Television Workshop) and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. (PCTVF). *''Kulit Bulilit'' - The children-oriented show hosted by Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Joseph Andre Garcia, Marti San Juan, Miggy Jimenez, Steph Santiago, Bianca Umali, Aria Cariño, Andrea Reyes and Celine Lim. *''PappyLand'' - Pappyland is an award-winning Pinoy children's television show hosted by Tonipet Gaba. *''Telesineskwela'' - The children kids show hosted by the children’s with Bugoy Cariño, Izzy Canillo, Carl John Barrameda, CJ Navato, Nikki Bagaporo, Nash Aguas, Sharlene San Pedro, Mika dela Cruz, Zaijian Jaranilla, Chacha Cañete, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia and Louise Abuel. 'News and Public Service' *''Aprub!: Gawin Natin 'To!'' - The public service program anchored by Elaine Fuentes. *''Eagle News'' - The Net 25’s flagship newscast **''Eagle News: Evening Edition'' - The Net 25’s English nightly newscast delivers the latest global reports – balanced and impartial, accessible and up-to-date. It brings to fore NET25’s rich international scope and access to valuable information streams. Communicating the news as it is – that’s Eagle News anchored by Alma Angeles. **''Eagle News: Morning Edition'' - The Filipino morning newscast complete with live reports, and the latest news in the morning. Reliable hourly news updates in the country and abroad, with live reports from our local reporters anchored by Tami De Leon. **''Eagle News: Weekend Edition'' - Weekend news update, airing live at 6pm. It offers lighter news at the same time presents a more informative approach in the delivery of daily stories that concern national and global interests anchored by Onin Miranda and Elaine Fuentes. **''Eagle News Update'' - The hourly news bulletin anchored by Gel Miranda. *''Gabay sa Kalusugan'' - A medical advice program that educates and answers all queries of viewers about the different illnesses, their causes and solutions. This 30-minute health program is anchored by husband and wife team Drs. Jay and Ellaine Galvez. *''Home Page'' - Home Page give you new windows of entertaining segments jammed in 1 ½ hours of giving information and entertainment that will surely give the audience fresh, glossier look and packed with more entertainment value that will hooked them every morning hosted by Eduard Banez, Alma Angeles, Weng Dela Fuente and Eunice Mariño. *''I-Balita Online'' - Daily news update, airing live at 7:00 pm. I-Balita Online offers lighter news at the same time presents a more informative approach in the delivery of daily stories that concern national and global interests hosted by award-winning journalist Arlyn dela Cruz-Collantes simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz. *''Kapatid sa Hanapbuhay'' - A 30-minute agricultural-oriented and livelihood program that features the basic ideas on how to start a business. *''Liwanagin Natin'' - A public affairs program that offers a comprehensive presentation and discussion of current issues and relating them with previous events, mostly part of historical records, which will be used in making analysis and reflections for better understanding of its viewers. Hosted by a veteran commentator Ka Totoy Talastas. *''Mata ng Agila'' - The flagship one-hour early evening news program, with live reports, that will give you the day’s headlines and biggest news ahead of the competition veteran reporters Ely Saludar and Weng Dela Fuente, with a 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm timeslot with simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz. *''Pambansang Almusal'' - Daily morning news update airing live at 5:00 am to 7:00 am. Wake up with the sunny breakfast news anchors of Pambansang Almusal to give you just what you need in the morning anchored by Gen Subardiaga, Eden Suarez and Nichole Layno simulcast on DZEC 1061 kHz. *''Responde: Tugon, Aksyon, Ngayon'' - The public service program anchored by Onin Miranda at Mavic Trinidad. 'Lifestyle and Entertainment' *''Camera Geek TV'' - Camerageek TV is the country's premiere photography magazine show on television today hosted by Paolo Soler and Meg Siozon. Watch us at channel NET25 every Saturday nights from 8:30 to 9:00 p.m. and be prepared to learn more about the art and science of photography! *''Chinoy TV'' - Chinoy TV is a 1 hour lifestyle magazine show that tackles all of Filipino-Chinese lifestyle. It features topics from people, events, sports, fashion, food, places and all other topics that will surely satisfy our target audience. *''Footprints'' - The environmental show which features stories on the environment and on efforts to mitigate climate change, hosted by actor Christopher Roxas. *''Landmarks'' - A video essay of people, places and business of the country’s significant localities. A visual treat with its rich imagery and crisp, clear, and wider shots using High Definition camera. LANDMARKS, a popular history-travel show also raises national consciousness on preservation of cultural heritage, protection of the environment, issues of poverty and promotion of time-honored values amidst life’s adversities hosted by Faye de Castro. *''Landmarks Revisited'' - Landmarks Revisited rediscovers the different places here in the Philippines; knowing their people and learning their respective local history, culture and heritage. A travel and history show with the purpose of making every Filipinos appreciate where they come from hosted by Faye de Castro. *''Moments'' - Hosted by actress Gladys Reyes-Sommereux which features stories of celebrity moms and ordinary mothers on living and family bonding. *''On-Set: The World Class Filipino Artist'' - A showcase of the Filipino artists' excellence and original works hosted by Eunice Marino. *''Pilipinas Exam'' - The quiz competition game show Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis. *''Sessions on 25th Street'' - The symbolic representation of NET 25’s entry into the real entertainment genre, this across-the-board programming block features seven programs packed with star power and their sterling performances hosted by Ernie Magtuto simulcast on Pinas FM 95.5. *''Spoon'' - Spoon offers a spoonful of food and talk! Viewers sample great tasting and mouth watering recipes and hear famous celebrities and personalities share significant aspects of their life with multi-awarded Filipino TV star, host and chef, Janice de Belen. *''The Red Carpet'' - Want to have an exclusive look on what’s up, what’s hot and what’s happening next at the Cultural Center of the Philippines? Look no further, because we have all that and more here at Net 25! Catch THE RED CARPET, a showcase of the events at CCP hosted by QT Del Mar. *''Tribe'' - TRIBE is an infotainment show that tells the stories of real people, portraits of lives and reflection of the Filipino culture. Short but informative, relevant and real and on top of it all, full of knowledge that help equip Filipinos to cope up with the changing times. Shorter shows, bigger info. Tribe is hosted by Nicole Facal, Nikki Veron Cruz, Christopher Wong, Hannah Villasis, Joy Maico, Blanche Lineses, Emiluz Adversario, Eunice Barnett and Jex Navarro (ClassROAM). 'Drama' *''5 Girls and a Dad'' - “5 Girls and a Dad” touches on a situation that is common yet not so thoroughly explored – single parenthood focused on the widower. Net 25’s first-ever teleserye it means comedy-drama that focuses on the story of a single father trying to cope up with his life and family after his wife died. 'Technology' *''Convergence'' - The premier IT shows in the country. Program that showcases events where people, technologies and trends converge to make a difference. Convergence highlights innovative tools for work or play, as well as cool and useful websites loaded with free information. Convergence is currently hosted by the celebrity bloggers Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis. 'Religious' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''Ang Pagbubunyag'' *''Ang Tamang Daan'' - Firmly convinced that the Holy Scriptures points people to the right path leading to salvation, this Filipino-language program seeks to expound the teachings of the Bible that will lead the people back to the true knowledge of the Lord God. *''Church News'' - A 30 min. report on some activities of the Church such as the Executive Minister’s pastoral visitation, chapel dedication, grand evangelical mission, baptism, and other socio-civic programs of the Iglesia Ni Cristo around the Globe. *''Family TV Mass'' - TV mass held at the Divine Mercy Chapel, Makati City. *''INC and the Bible'' *''INC Chronicles'' *''Landas ng Buhay'' *''Lights of Salvation'' *''Pag-Asa, Pananampalataya at Pag-Ibig'' - A 30 min. stories of faith, hope and love of brethren. *''Pasugo'' - Presented in a telemagazine format, this Filipino-language program is primarily devoted to showcasing the various activities of the Church's different Christian family organizations. Visiting different local congregations, it offers the viewer a unique peek into the lives of the members. *''Stories of Faith'' *''The Message'' - A one-hour discussion of biblical truths anchored by Ministers of the Gospel. Also shown in this program are: Christian Music Video, Church news, feature and convert stories. 'Foreign Shows' 'Animated and Children Shows' *''6teen'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Dragon Flyz'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Gawayn'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Lola and Virginia'' *''Madeline'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Pat & Stan'' *''Popular Mechanics for Kids'' - Kids have questions, this program has the answers. High quality, fast-paced show designed for 8-12 year old boys and girls. Inspired by Hearst Magazines' renowned Popular Mechanics Magazine. Popular Mechanics for Kids is supported by a variety of interactive sources including an wareness-building website. Popular Mechanics for Kids takes young viewers on a magic carpet ride to some of the world's most exciting places, where they get a first-hand look and feel of what it takes to build and operate everything they see. *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' *''Skyland'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''The Incredible Cheesy Adventures of Chez'' *''The New Adventures of the Ocean Girl'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Trollz'' *''Winx Club'' *''Zoboomafoo'' 'DWTV' *''Bundesliga Kick-Off!'' - Soccer on NET25! Every week, Germany’s global broadcaster presents viewers with the latest news and background stories from the Bundesliga, one of the world’s top football leagues. *''Discover Germany'' - From the North Sea Island of Sylt to Garmisch-Partenkirchen in Bavaria, tune in to Discover Germany to see a treasure trove of tourist spots in Germany. *''Drive It'' - Drive it! Brings you all the major new arrivals on the automobile market. What car's going to be available when, which cars are worth the money and what's really original about the new cars on the block? *''DWTV Journal'' - Journal presents 30 minutes of news and current affairs on the hour - alternating hourly between German and English with two shows a day in Spanish and Arabic. Journal brings you the news from Germany, Europe and the world, the latest developments in the world of business and, at the weekend, all the sports news. *''Global 3000'' - DW-TVs new globalization magazine looks at the issues that are moving us today, and shows how people are living with the opportunities and risks of globalization. GLOBAL 3000 gives globalization a face. *''In Focus'' - “In Focus” documentaries and reports cover business and science, culture and education, historical and present day events as well as sports and leisure. This wide variety of topics is investigated in depth and presented in an informative format, making for 26 minutes of captivating television. *''In Good Shape'' - The focus of this program will be on healthy living and preventative care. Topics will include wellness and fitness, nutrition and beauty, therapy and prevention, alternative medicine and trends in medical treatment. In good shape looks at the whole spectrum of health – mind, body and spirit. *''Tomorrow Today'' - DW-TV’s science program TOMORROW TODAY focuses on current topics in research, and is aimed at anyone who is interested in ongoing projects in Germany and Europe. Reports use terms and concepts that are easily understood, portrayed in interesting ways, and address the core issues at stake. The show presents a comprehensive overview of the latest trends in science and research. 'Lifestyle and Entertainment' *''New Yankee Workshop'' - The master craftsman is back! Stick around with Norm Abram as he continues to re-create timeless classics and take on new woodworking challenges using his trademark, step-by-step approach that will inspire woodworkers—from casual to expert—to roll up their sleeves, put on their safety goggles, and get building. *''Skytrackers'' - Join Nikki, Mike and Maggie as they face the challenges of science and at the same time discover the depths of bonds between friends and family. *''Urban Peasant'' - Join host James Barber as he blends mouth-watering dishes with his own unique brand of humour. Employing his philosophy that cooking should be fun, easy and enjoyable, James concocts affordable and accessible recipes from around the world with easy-to-find ingredients. Like any good chef, Barber abandons the cookbook for fun and creates his dishes from the soul.